The Doctor's Magician
by The First Whovian
Summary: What if Harry wasn't Lilly and James son,but some one far older and way more evil T for the future no pairings yet evil-ish Harry Nice-ish Missy 12th doctor and clara set after season 10 premier AU got my account back new updates soon


Prologue

 ** _Spells_**

 _mental communication_

 _phone/communicator/letters_

§ parceltongue§

{I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who}

(A.N-a good song to listen to this would be breaking the wall regeneration edtion/twice upon a time edtion)

October 31st 1981

In the quiet hamlet of Godric's Hollow stood a quaint little cottage, there inside said cottage were three young people and a baby,they were James,Lily and, Harry Potter as the three Potters were sitting on the couch cuddling, when there was a loud boom just outside the door."Run Lily take Harry and Run!"James yelled as the front door blew open, stepping through the door was a snakelike man, this man's name was Lord Voldermort,He-who-must-not-be-named,you-know-who etc. As the man drew forward he said "James Potter a powerful young wizard join me and your wife will be spared, your son will not though."Go to hell mouldyshorts" james yelled, as James started sending blasting curse after blasting curse and any other curse he could think of. After aabout two minutes of dodging the curses Voldermort only said two words " **_Avada Kedavra_** " the green light was to fast for James to dodge and he fell to the floor with a thump.

After finishing James he muttered"what a waste" he steped over the body and continued up the stairs toward the nursery he found Lily Potter muttering into some device,as he steped into the nursery Lily smashed the device into quickly spun around to face him, "step aside mudblood I promised to spare you if you give the boy willingly""no i will never let you take him""fine **_Avada Kedavra_** " with that she fell to the ground dead. As Lord snakeface approched young harry he said" now young Harry it is a shame you have to die but it is for me to live unopposed, farewell young Harry **_Avada Kedavra"_** as the green light flew at Harry, it hit a sheild that had glowing runes that when looked at closely were circles within circles forming beautiful looking images, but Voldermort never had the chance as his spell rebounded at him destroying his body but not his soul, but young Harry was also injured, but not to the same extent all he had was a small lightning bolt scar and Harry fell asleep due to a spell cast from a young man in black robes.

The Doctor's magician _

(8 Years later)

In a cupboard under the stairs at a house that looked, no different from any of the houses on the avenue number four Privet drive housed four people,Vernon, Petunia and, Dudley Dursely, and also one Harry Potter or boy and freak as he was called at number four. After doing all his chores(which was a lot) he was allowed to play in the near by finding a nice tree in the shade Harry sat down to finally relax, he was a really smart kid almost terrfiyngly so but to avoid being hit again by his uncle,he purposely failed most of his tests, like the other day, Dudley threw a piece of gum at the back of the teachers head, and blamed it on Harry, then the teacher being made at Harry started to yell at him causing him to feel very scared which in turn,turned the teachers hair a deep shade of blue which Harry felt was familliar on some way. As Harry was about to fall asleep at the bottom of the tree, the wind began to pick up a metalic wheesing sound was heard and a blue police box appeared and settled about three feet from Harry, as he got up from his spot, he walked over from the tree to the box and politely knocked on the door,which creaked open a little and he heard voices in side to female and on male has he opened the door and to his massive suprise it was smaller on the outside,but while he was distracted by the size if the box he was quickly picked up by a black haired women in a long dress, and brought next to a hexagonal console thingy. Then the woman said"Doctor it...it's, I think it's him my son"

 **well good first attempt at my fanfic tell me what you think review please**

 **next chapter harry learns the truth and gets a new way to see what time it is (hint hint)**

 **I am also lookinging for some one to do a cover art for this story after chapter 2**

 **untill next chapter**

 **The First Whovian OUT (TARDIS dematerializing sound)**


End file.
